Eres Mala
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Takes after The Cuervo Project, Manny and Frida befriends a skeleton that died many years ago.
1. Eres Mala

Frida gently cleared her throat and began to sing as she played her guitar.

~You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me you wave knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like a nothing~

Manny, Marigraciela and Pablo hears Frida's soft singing.

Zoe hears Frida's singing

Zoe growled

~You with your voice like nails on a chalk board calling me out when i'm wounded you picking on the weaker man you can take me down with just one single blow but you don't know what you don't know someday i'll be living in a big old city and all you're ever gonna be is mean someday i'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean why you gotta be so mean~

Manny, Marigraciela and Pablo walked to Frida

Manny said "Hey Frida"

Frida screamed

Manny said "Sorry but you played beautifully"

Frida said "Thanks Manny"

Marigraciela said "You were sad and angry because you were forced to be science partners with Zoe Aves so you wrote a song"

Pablo said "Plus you're cheerful, talented, optimistic, and sweet with a rebellious side"

Frida blushed

Zoe saws Frida

"You will pay for this Frida Suarez!"

Thunder crashing

Crows cawing


	2. A Singing Skeleton

Miracle City Cemetery

Frida sees a gravestone that says "Here lies Juan Marco Marquez he was a great musican"

1807-1877

Frida said "Hey guys look"

Marigraciela, Pablo and Manny looked at Juan Marco's gravestone.

Manny gulped "Don't you think he died after singing a sad yet beautiful tune"

Suddenly they hears a soft voice humming.

Pablo screamed "What is that!?"

Marigraciela said "Maybe it's the wind"

But they continued hears a voice humming.

Manny said "Aaaaah! Make it stop!?"

They saws a skeleton walking.

Manny and Pablo shuddered.

The skeleton had messy black hair, glowing yellow pupils in his eye sockets, black mustache and a scar on his skull. He wears 19th century mexican style clothing. He carries a cane.

Marigraciela thought I think i saw a episode from One Piece

And it began to speak in a mexican accent.

"Ay Dios Mio it's so bueno to see you"

He laughed

Marigraciela gasped

Marigraciela thought it reminds me of Brook.

"Ay Dios Mio a lady"

Frida gulped

Frida thought Be strong Fridaniella.

A mexican skeleton walked to Frida.

"May i see your panties"

It made Frida angry so she kicked Juan Marco in the head.

"Ay i like a girl with fuego inside her"

Frida panted.

Manny said "Note to self don't upset Frida"

Pablo whimpered

Juan Marco walked and returned.

Marigraciela said "What you brings you to Miracle City"

"For years i died surviving the ghostly fog and it makes me sad..."

He laughed "Chistes de craneo!"

Frida, Manny and Pablo facepalmed expect for Marigraciela

"So wanna come over"

Manny, Frida and Pablo's jaws dropped

"Si"


	3. Great Project

Marigraciela's House

Juan Marco, Marigraciela, Frida, Manny and Pablo began to work on their science fair project.

Frida said "This is gonna be good"

Marigraciela said "I can't wait to see the look on Zoe's stupid face!"

The next morning

Manny, Frida, Pablo, Marigraciela and Juan Marco walked into Leone Middle School.

Everyone saws their science fair project.

"Great project"

"Excellent work!"

"You guys get an A!"

Later,

Frida sighed as she played a sad tune on her guitar.

Manny said "Are you okay Frida"

Frida said "I-i don't want Zoe to hurt me"

Manny said "Oh Frida"

Frida said "But it doesn't matter i wrote a song about Zoe being mean to me"

Manny hugged her

"Oh Frida you're my rebellious angel"

Meanwhile

Zoe was walking on the streets but someone throws mud at her.

Zoe said "WHAT THE HELL!?"

It was Marigraciela

Marigraciela said "I know someone who hurt Frida"

Pablo said "You didn't like her at all She's brave and smart and most of all she didn't get bullied by a ugly black haired red eyed demon like you!"

Zoe growled and walked away in anger

Marigraciela and Pablo high fived

The End


End file.
